nuclear_hurricane_minecraft_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
RuleCraft Lore
Ah Yes the story of rulecraft as you all have been waiting for :) The Rulecraft Lore is a Minecraft Fanfiction by me therefore a fanfiction can't break Tolkiens lore in fact they follow me on Instagram aka J.R.R Tolkien Official the Co is also subscribed to my channel and their Instagram even has their own blue star thing for being official because of imposter accounts all Credit goes to Tolkien in fact everyone on my YT said if he was still around he would be Impressed by this fanfiction. This page is not suitable for anyone under 18 so viewer '''discretion is highly advised ! Maryeths Physical form the Black feathered beast''' Maryeth's Saying "My Royal Parent's Have Verbally Abused Me and I got tired of their BS so i opened my window and escaped on My Black Winged Horse to the Mortal men of middle earth." ''Long ago there was a castle called Aleskulah in Mordor tongue meant the place of the sky. It was the place of where Dark Lord Sauron met his true love Maryeth Which she eventually became Nuclear Hurricane The Chaos Goddess of Control of the universe and destruction. '''Becoming Nuclear Hurricane The Chaos Goddess of the Universe and Destruction' Her parents Was very verbally abusive to her very badly her escape to the mortal men of M.E gave her a 2nd chance of finding out if love truly exists. She avoided physical interaction with the mortals of middle earth dispute some of them worship her sky parents for granting them wealth and honor. She was Frozen cold in the heart her hatred for middle earth grew. She began drawing her black crystal blade and Slaying countless Gondorians and Elves because they in fact where manipulated by her parents into capturing her and murdering her. she was able to evade her parents agents with the help of the mouth of sauron who found her hiding in the depths of the misty mountains foothills in a nest like structure she built. She built massive Ungoliants and Massive titans to keep all away from mordor Nuclear Hurricane & Sauron's Love He found her took her somewhere safe they fell in love the dark lord put aside his negative thoughts towards her she was so beautiful.Maryeth tamed the dark beast's heart. Sauron said Your under my protection now they cant hurt you mylady. They got married eventually and raised 2 children together. they soon got away from her parents and mortal servants and lived in the deepest regions of space Planet Vela5 a peaceful planet full of life bearing animals and plants Heres the lost tale of Vela5 Maryeth & sauron fled to a planet called Vela 5 Peacefull serene and beautiful a paradise. They built the first Civilization on that planet and it became advanced so fast thanks to the element called CrystalisDarkus The crystal of ultimate control & power. it made their so strong might as well call it the army of immortals. the star of that planet was dying they used advanced technology to move the planet vela5 farther away from VelarX star The Destruction of Vela5 The Star Eventually cooled down into a white dwarf star rendering the planet too cold for life for mortal life the remainers are Meryeth & sauron and their army. Maryeth forged God armor out of the remaining supplies of Crystalis Darkus One set was gifted to sauron and then to the mouth of sauron & the witch kind and then she forged the Ultimate God armor which then turned her so evil her personality changed to what i call her NuclearHurricane. Complete Chaos and destruction spread through the universe as she used Gigantic 3 headed dragons to raid earth. New Monsters where created from saurons godlike powers They both in turn rebelled and destroyed morgoth and then Eru Iluvitar for their failed attempts to instantly destroy sauron and nuclearhurricane for spiraling out of control the earth was eventually conquered and the rest of rulecraft came into place. Commenting disabled because of unregistered users Spamming with comments.